


Hiccup Leaves But Astrid Follows Anyway

by Tarume



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Astrid Hofferson, Canon Divergence - Hiccup Leaves Before The Final Training Test, F/M, Gen, Minor Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson, POV Astrid Hofferson, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 09:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21052088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarume/pseuds/Tarume
Summary: Hiccup disappeared after Astrid left him in the cove with a Nightfury and now the Chief is falling apart.  Astrid saw something that day in how Hiccup defended that dragon and how the dragon was wearing a saddle so if Hiccup was going to be friends with dragons then Astrid can too.





	Hiccup Leaves But Astrid Follows Anyway

She held her axe to the side, trying to appear friendly but unable to let go of her only defense. "Come on…" she cooed at the Nader. If she could just get the darn beast to cooperate. 

The dragon eyed her warily but didn't run this time and Astrid saw that as a success. It took another step back and it took everything in her to not just charge it and force it to carry her where she needed to go. The Nightfury Hiccup had been with had a saddle. And Astrid didn't realize until she'd almost made it home but that meant he could ride it. And she was going to ride this one and find him.

She lowered her axe even more, almost setting it down, and took a step back. The Nader danced in place and she knew it was going to take off again and it would take weeks to find it again. She didn't have weeks.

"Come on. No need to run. I just need a favor" she told it desperately in her friendliest voice. It paused but was tensed to jump and Astrid dropped her axe to hold both hands in front of her. "Please!! Just hold on a moment!! I need you to take me to Hiccup! I just need a few hours! Come on!" She shouted. The Nader paused and glanced around behind her before settling on its haunches slightly like a cat trying to understand human speech. 

With a sigh of relief Astrid went to take a set forward but froze when the Nader tensed again. Resigned to plead her case from a distance until she could just get close enough…

" Hi. I'm Astrid and my family and friends back in my village are going to starve if we don't stop looking for the dragons nest. We're running out of time to stockpile and with so many people leaving to look we can't defend against the dra- The raids well enough. You don't want us to find your nest either, right?"

Astrid paused to see if it was working. She felt so dumb talking to a dragon of all things. The Nader just tilted its head at her. But it wasn't running. 

She took another step forward and while it didn't run it growled lightly. She refused to step back but she did stop. With a muffled shriek of exasperation she threw her hands in the air. "This is so stupid why am I talking to a DRAGON!!?!? Just because Hiccup found a way to tame a Nightfury! And maybe ride it… " 

All the anger drained out of her and she just stared at the dragon with tired eyes. "That's how he disappeared isn't it? He didn't take a boat and the search party never found him. He flew right? That Nightfury had a saddle because Hiccup could ride it." 

She remembers the frantic search and that she just ran after seeing him in the cove. She just left him there and was the last human to ever see him. Then Chief Stoick's war on the dragons took so many resources away from the village and people were already going hungry. 

"I just… Ruffnutt is sick. And everyone is rationing and hungry and another ship left this morning. And I need you to help me find Hiccup!" Frustration crept into her voice and she got louder with every point, "The Chief is so mad about losing his son and it's affecting everyone! People are getting hurt! And if Hiccup could just come back for a few days? Just show his dad he's not dead."

By the end of her rant she was yelling. The Nader made a soft cooing noise at her. Astrid was breathing hard and just staring at it. It almost looked like it understood. Or at least like it got that she was upset and was sympathetic. 

"Just a few days… Just a few days to show everyone that dragons aren't like we thought. A few days to-- I don't know! Prove that I'm not crazy?" 

The dragon cooed again and moved forward, stretching out its neck towards her. When it was close enough that all Astrid would have to do is reach out and touch it stopped. Astrid held her breath and froze. 

Then a hand grabbed hers and pushed it towards the dragon's snout. She jumped and twisted to find Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III right behind her. His face was beaming with happiness and hope. Before she could get past her shock she felt cool scales settle against her outstretched palm. The Nader nuzzled her lightly and cooed. 

It really was a beautiful dragon. 

Hiccup disappeared from next to her, but she couldn't look away from the Nader to see where he went. The Nader then decided Astrid was the best thing ever and it enthusiastically butted its head into her chest until she fell down with a lap full of dragon. Then she registered the laughter off to her left. 

Hiccup was staring at her like she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen as he ran both hands through his hair in disbelief. 

"Hi Astrid" he said. Then he kept going, "hey! Hi, Astrid. It's good to see you here- I mean at all but here especially because this is Amazing! Oh my Thor i didn't even think- urk!!" before she shoved the dragon off her lap, stood up, and punched him. 

He doubled over slightly (not as much as she'd hoped. Either she was losing her touch or he'd toughened up in the last few seasons) and panted out, "why would you do that?!" Before he straightened somewhat and looked up at her with hurt eyes. "That's for running away!" She shrieked. Then she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. She was quick to let go with a muttered, " and that's for being okay."

She stepped back a few places and glared at him. Hiccup just looked kinda stunned. With a slight huff Astrid put her hands on her hips and arranged her face to look stern. "You need to come back. You can leave again if you want after a week but you need to see your dad. He thinks you were killed by a dragon and has been sailing ship after ship to find the best" she told him.

He had a guilty look on his face and Astrid was relieved. She really needed him. "And with so many constantly being gone…" she paused, "we can't defend against the dragon raids enough. The food stores were damaged and we've been rationing but." Her eyes drifted away to the forest surrounding them and the Nader as it rolled in the grass. 

"Ruffnutt is sick" she told him, "Gothi isn't sure she's going to make it until spring. And Ruff isn't the only one! A bunch of people and especially the little kids. And everyone knows Stoick is a good Chief! That he's led us and done so much but-" she was pacing around the clearing growling in frustration as Hiccup just stood rooted to the spot in shock. 

"He's that upset that I'm gone?" He asked. Astrid turned to him and opened her mouth to yell when she noticed how wide his eyes were. His face was slack in shock and his eyes were almost glassy like he would start crying at any moment. 

He's surprised his dad cares? She thought stepping close and hugging him again. "Of course!" She reassured. Then he was hugging her back with strength she didn't think he had in him and burying his face in her shoulder. She couldn't tell if he was crying but let him stay like that for a few minutes. 

She wasn't very good at being comforting and after a few minutes started shifting her weight trying to decide what to do. Hiccup must have realized it too because he stood up straight and pulled back a step, moving his hands to her shoulders. He beamed at her, "Do you want to fly with me?"

She was still, frustratingly, a bit off kilter and couldn't respond fast enough before he started babbling. "There's nothing like flying! Come on! You'll love Toothless. He's a bit of a big baby but it will be amazing. I promise!--" 

Before she knew it she was being pulled towards the dark form of the Nightfury she met that day so long ago in the cove. It was wiggling as it tried to stay still and smiling at her with gummy teeth. And it did have a saddle. 

She shook off Hiccup's hand and took a deep breath. She'd come this far. "Will you take us back?" She asked. He hesitated but nodded. So she climbed on the dragons back. She looked down at Hiccup who was still on the ground, just staring up at her like she was amazing. It was weird so she kicked out at him and told him to hurry up.

He jumped to attention and climbed into the saddle in front of her and hooking his foot into some contraption. Just as she was contemplating where to hold on the Nightfury jumped. 

She shrieked and clung to Hiccup. Why did she want this she questioned herself. After a few moments they seemed to even out and the flight got smoother and Astrid felt like she could pull her face away from where she buried it in Hiccup's back. Releasing her death grip she reached out to touch the fluffy white clouds and was surprised to find they didn't feel like much but cold. 

The ground was so far below them but the world was so big and clear from up so high. The sun was setting in oranges and golds and pinks over a skyline of nothing but water. Then they were in the clouds again only catching moments of the world below. Then they were flipping upside down and around until she could couldn't remember what was up and what was down. "Alright, I admit it," she admitted, "This is pretty cool. It's… amazing. He's amazing."

She could see Burk so small in the distance as they moved below the clouds again. A swarm of dragons were leaving the island and she felt her stomach drop. There'd been a raid and she wasn't there to help. They lost more and she was off riding a dragon. 

Then the swarm was upon them and Astrid ducked her head to avoid getting hit with passing wings and claws. "Toothless what?" She heard Hiccup shouting as they were pulled along with the swarm. 

Later, after finding the queen and almost being caught they were out over open water. Astrid didn't know where they were or if they were going back to Burk but she was just happy to be away from the nest. The Nest. 

"It totally makes sense. It's like a beehive. They're the workers and that's their queen. It controls them. Let's find your dad!" She said. Hiccup shook his head, "No, no! Not yet. I… I can't."

"Hiccup, we just discovered the dragon's nest. The thing we've been after since Vikings first sailed here. And you want to keep it a secret?! Are you serious!?" She exclaimed. He didn't respond immediately and now she was mad. "Your dad has been leading voyage after voyage to find the nest where the food the village needs is being wasted. Something needs to change!"

He turned to look at her over his shoulder and he looked so unsure. He must have seen something in her face though because he got a steely look and turned back to guide Toothless sharply to the left. Astrid gasped and tightened her grip again as they soared faster than any ship she'd been on could sail. 

It was well and truly dark when they made it to an island that towered over the water in huge frozen spikes. Astrid felt her heart start pounding again as they were surrounded by dragons again. They flew into a cave high up and landed in the darkness. Hiccup jumped off and turned to offer her a hand down. 

It was so dark she couldn't see the ground as Hiccup pulled her down a side cave. They walked and partially climbed for a long while before they finally broke out into the open. In the dark Astrid couldn't see how many dragons there were but it had to be at least as many were at the nest. They were everywhere. Astrid wished she had her axe, just in case. 

Toothless skipped past them to bother a large white dragon Astrid had never even heard of before. She'd never seen the like in the book of dragons at least. It was putting up with the smaller dragon but Astrid thought it looked like she felt dealing with Ruff and Tuff sometimes. Most of the time. 

"Welcome back, Hiccup" a voice behind them called. Astrid spun around to face the tall willowy woman who had come from higher on the hillside. The woman paused at the sight of Astrid with a look of apprehension but made her way to them anyway. 

"Who's your friend?" She asked. Hiccup smiled, "Hi Mom! This is Astrid. Astrid, my mom. We found out why the dragons are raiding Burk: there's a giant queen who's making them bring her food. And if they don't bring her enough they get eaten themselves." The woman looked thoughtful at that but Astrid had more pressing questions.

"Your mom!!?! I thought your mom got carried away by a dragon years ago!" She exclaimed. "Carried away, yes," the woman cut in, "But Cloudjumper was just trying to save me." Astrid was astounded. 

"So you got carried off by a dragon and what? Just decided to never come back?" She asked, incredulous. The woman shook her head, "Everyone back on Berk wouldn't understand. I tried to get them to see that the dragon's were not evil mindless beasts but no matter what I said they wouldn't listen. I had no choice." 

"So you choose the dragons?" Astrid asked. She couldn't understand it. Everyone knew Hiccup's mother had died when he was a baby. That the Chief was a different man for losing his wife to the dragons and even more once he lost his son too. 

The woman flinched back slightly and Hiccup got between them with both hands up. "I know, I know. Astrid. Can we please just… not? Just for now? Mom, we need to stop the queen. It's the only way to stop the raids on Burk. We need to help. We need your help. Dad's out there and what if…" he trailed off. 

Astrid thought of the Chief and the warriors of Burk finding and facing off against that giant dragon and shuddered. They'd all be crushed if they weren't fried first. Hiccup's mother shuddered visibly at that and took a step back. "I don't know," she said.

There was a loud crashing sound behind her and water shot up high into the sky and as it fell Astrid saw a dragon even bigger than the queen they'd just seen. Hiccup seemed used to it. And with that it looked like both Hiccup and his mother had an idea. 

Two days later and the queen was frozen solid and all the dragons who had bothered Burk were back at the dragon sanctuary with Hiccup's mother and Astrid was on her way home. Valka refused to return but Astrid had talked Hiccup into at least talking to his dad. If it didn't go well then he could leave again on Toothless but at least the Chief would know he was okay.

As they got close she could see the search party's ships were back in the harbor. There was light spilling out of the Great Hall; there was probably another meeting. She expected Hiccup to land outside the village or at least out of sight so nobody would attack Toothless but instead they touched down right outside the Great Hall doors. Toothless rammed the door open and made a pleased sound as they ambled in. 

Everyone inside had frozen at the sight of them but as the seconds ticked by Astrid could see some going for their weapons. The Chief was frozen wide eyed at the head of the table. He was looking at them like they were ghosts or trolls sent to drag him to his doom. 

Astrid climbed down and stood in front of Hiccup and Toothless with her hands on her hips and her chin up. "I found him. And he proved dragons and Vikings can get along. We killed the queen and now the raids will stop. It's over." She said. Stoick slowly moved around the table towards them and Astrid wasn't sure what he was going to do. A glance back at Hiccup showed he was just as apprehensive. 

The closer he got the faster Stoick moved until he was running at his son. Hiccup climbed down to stand protectively in front of Toothless next to Astrid but Stoick didn't even spare a glance at either of them and just fell to his knees, swept up his son in his arms, and clung to him. 

"My son! My son!" He muttered. He sounded on the edge of tears. Everyone else in the room broke out into cheers. Astrid was a bit stunned until her mother was pulling her into her arms and thanking Thor. 

It took awhile for people to believe the raids were done and to start seeing the casual dragons hanging out as a good thing but Hiccup stayed and showed them everything he'd learned and there were issues and fights but within a season Astrid was riding the Nader she'd tried to ally with and fishermen were using dragons to help pad their food supply. 

Dragon training took on a new meaning and life improved. Ruffnutt and Tuffnutt had plans to make a boor pit and dedicate their lives to Loki and Astrid almost missed the quiet. Almost. 

After Stoick befriended a dragon and could be seen riding it most every day Astrid flew by herself to the dragon sanctuary to talk to Valka. Woman to woman. Hiccup found them there two days later and sided with Astrid. She was surprised at that.

The Chief cried when he saw his wife again.

Years later, with Zephyr and Nuffink tucked into bed, Astrid was finishing some cleaning before bed when she felt arms wrap around her waist and pull her back so her husband could set his chin on her shoulder. He was warm and solid and suddenly everything she had left to do could wait for the marrow. 

"Did you know?" He whispered, "that I didn't think it was possible for Vikings and dragons to get along. I didn't feel like a viking or like anyone here wanted me. That's why I left. Then I found mom and… But you proved me wrong. So wrong. Thank you for believing me and needing me." 

She set the axe she'd been moving aside and pulled her husband out of the room. 

And they lived happily ever after until the end of their days.

**Author's Note:**

> I usually fluctuate between h / c and fluff in my reading but this time I was reading through all of the "Hiccup leaves before the final test" tropes and it's always either super angsty or my gal Astrid is a butt (even if she gets better). And I wanted to fix it. 
> 
> This is just for fun so criticism will be laughed at.


End file.
